


Отражение

by Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейвен внимательно всматривается в зеркало, скользит взглядом по идеальным чертам и касается подушками пальцев гладкой прохладной поверхности, будто пытаясь погладить свое отражение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Рейвен внимательно всматривается в зеркало, скользит взглядом по идеальным чертам и касается подушками пальцев гладкой прохладной поверхности, будто пытаясь погладить свое отражение. Идеальную копию. Волосы струятся золотистым шелком, когда она проводит по ним рукой, кончик языка обводит губы — пухлые и красные безо всякой помады. Медленно выдохнув, Рейвен переносит руку с зеркала на грудь и сжимает сосок — осторожно и нежно, пробуя. Он твердеет под пальцами, чуть темнеет. Рейвен как завороженная следит за этой картиной в зеркале. Ее новому телу явно нравится. 

Кожа — бархатная даже на вид — так и манит, и Рейвен не пытается бороться с искушением, гладит себя — ее. Медленно обводит пальцами второй сосок, оставляет едва заметные красные полосы от ногтей на животе, касается, осторожно, словно боится своей же реакции, светлых волос на лобке и разводит губы пальцами, зажмуриваясь и выдыхая с тихим стоном. У нее не получается уже следить за отражением, но то, что зеркало все еще стоит перед ней, возбуждает сильнее. Пальцы двигаются уже уверенно и привычно, Рейвен закусывает губы, сдерживая стоны. И резко вздрагивает, когда на плечо опускается рука.

Теперь в зеркале отражаются две Эммы, только одна одета, а у второй — ярко-желтые глаза.

— Весьма неплохо вышло, моя дорогая, — Эмма серебристо смеется ей на ухо, почти касаясь его губами, гладит выступающие ключицы. Кожа Рейвен тут же идет легкой рябью, но Эмма предупреждающе сжимает ее плечо:

— Оставь. Мне нравится, — голос все еще мягкий, но в нем звучат железные ноты, и Рейвен подчиняется. 

— Отличная работа, — повторяет Эмма, и ее пальцы обводят ареолы. — Только грудь у меня чуть меньше, а соски крупнее. — Рейвен ощутимо трепещет от прикосновения, но Эмма не обращает на это никакого внимания. Она наклоняется чуть ниже, окутывая Рейвен, которая послушно меняет свое — ее — тело, ароматом духов. 

— А волосы здесь у меня темнее, — в голосе слышна улыбка. Эмма смотрит, не моргая, в глаза Рейвен в отражении зеркала, и та просто не может заставить себя первой разорвать этот странный контакт. 

— И я редко бываю так возбуждена, — интонации Эммы ничуть не меняются, когда она входит в тело Рейвен двумя пальцами, второй рукой фиксируя ее плечо и не давая двигаться. Она явно никуда не спешит, и ее ничуть не смущает приоткрытая дверь и все нарастающие стоны. Телепаты редко замечают преграды на пути к задуманному. 

Но как только ее большой палец опускается на клитор, требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы Рейвен прогнулась в пояснице еще сильнее и кончила. Эмма выпрямляется как ни в чем не бывало, показывает свою обычную нейтральную улыбку и говорит:

— Захочешь поговорить о проблемах своей самооценки — приходи, — Эмма идет к двери, но затем все же оборачивается на секунду и добавляет: — В любом виде.


End file.
